jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
William
William *'Number': 42468 *'Class': LMS 2-Cylinder 2-6-4T *'Designer': William Stanier *'Builder': LMS Derby Works *'Configuration': 2-6-4T William is a grumpy Stainer tank engine. Bio William is always bad tempered, sharp tongued and stubborn. He is very much set in his own ways and refuses to change. Sometimes he doesn't think before he speaks and can offend the other engines. This can often lead to trouble. But William never gets his own way and he will always get his comeuppance. William met his match in Terry the Standard 5MT and was given a taste of his own medicine. The Stanier Tank has never forgotten that and is less offensive than what he used to be. Even though William may seem like he is ruthless, he does have a soft side. On a few occasions he has stood up for both the Duchess and Terry when they were in need of support and he put aside his hatred for Christmas for the other engines. To his and their surprise he enjoyed himself. William is very proud of his work and his favourite duty is to take the commuter train every morning and afternoon into and out of the Capital. He takes time keeping very seriously and hates to be late. He knows that if he is late, the others are sure to get their own back on him and tease him about it. Livery William is painted in British Railways Lined Black with an early crest. It has been mentioned he wished to be painted red like the Duchesses but British Railways refuses to grant his wish. Basis William is a London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) 2-Cylinder 2-6-4T No. 42468. The real life engine was withdrawn in 1965 and sadly neither it nor any of its brothers were preserved (though the original of the 3-Cylinder 2-6-4T version, number 2500, is preserved at the National Railway Museum, and two examples of the nearly identical LMS Fairburn 2-6-4T are also still in existence). Appearances *Jimmy the Jinty (cameo) *Jimmy and William *Old Rivals *Plenty of Experience *Homeward Bound *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining *Simon's New Job *The Trouble with Australia *William and Terry *Football Special *Jimmy and the Irish Mail *Live & Learn (mentioned) *Top of the Pops *Double Trouble *Terry, Twins & Twisted Track *Ivatt's Phantom of the Rails *Festive Spirit *Babs the Brave *Roger's Curse *Desperate Measures *A Reverend and a Metrovick (does not speak) *Filthy Liar *John, Vick & the Great Train Robbery *John's Comeuppance *Jimmy & Paddy *The Third Anniversary Special *The Relief *Lost In Thought *An Anxious Wait *Babs and Seraphim *The 5th Anniversary Special Triva *From the episode "The Trouble with Australia" onwards, William gained with a brake pipe and coupling hooks on his front end. *The only time that William has been seen smiling is in "Festive Spirit." Gallery Willie.jpg Jimmy the jinty.jpg|William with Ivatt Williambas.jpg|William's Basis Screen Shot 2019-02-17 at 4.00.31 pm.png|William smiles for the very first time Category:2-6-4T Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Locomotives Category:Euston Category:Cut-Up Engines Category:British Railways